Loving the Summer Justice!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: It's the not-too-distant future, a time when internet technology has swept the world into the Network Age! Everyone carries around a portable communications deviced called a "PET." Each PET contains a unique personality program, or NetNavi, that freely navigates the CyberWorld. MegaManxOC Lan HikarixOC
1. Jack-In Megaman!

_**[Chapter 1: Jack-In Megaman!]**_

Game Arcade!

Natsu Masato stood off to the side as she watched two young boys around her age NetBattling each other. She was beautiful young girl with brown bob cut length hair with bangs cover her forehead, Caucasian skin, her left eye a green color while her right eye was a blue color, and a slight hourglass figure. She had her arms crossed as she glared at the bigger one of the two boys.

"You no win!" a voice cried from the stadium that the two stood in front of making the brown haired girl to look back to see that two small figures fighting. "Me want no more Netnavi!"

The bigger of the two small figures went in for an attack making the blond to narrow her eyes.

"Blaster!" the skinnier one of the two called, "Battle Chip in! Download!"

"Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts!"

"Cyber Sword! Battle Chip in! Download!"

The small figure's arm turned into a sword, but when he slammed it down the sword broke on contact with the bigger ones arms.

"Delete him Gutsman!"

"This is not looking good is it Natsu?" a voice asked.

Natsu pulled out a device that "PET" on top to see a small female with pink chin length hair that was accessorized with a hairband that has two long red strings attention with yellow ends while her bangs covered her forehead, Caucasian colored skin, and hot pink colored eyes. Natsu let a smile appear.

"No it's not," Natsu answered, "Lan is going to lose to Dex once again."

"Mind if I take on Gutsman?" the pink haired female asked, "you know as well as I do Natsu that he's no match for him."

"Every well, Ying," Natsu agreed, "but after this."

"Of course," Ying said with a nod of her head.

Natsu looked up back at the fight to see that Lan was losing.

'He can't win against Dex and Gutsman with a standard Netnavi,' Natsu thought with a sigh.

"Recreating right arm execute!" Lan said as his navi's arm started to repair itself, "stream out of there!"

"Not so fast!" Dex told him before Gutsman attacked once again.

_**Netnavi, Logging out!**_

"Oh yeah!" Dex cheered, "give it up everybody! Dex wins yet again!" Dex looked at Lan as Natsu walked up to her friend well she glared at Dex. "Lan, quite playing like a rookie! Or you'll never beat my Gutsman!"

"Hey, Dex!" Natsu yelled when she saw that Lan looked down making the bigger boy look at her. "Let's see if you can handle me and Ying?"

"You and your puny Netnavi are just girls," Dex told her making Natsu's right eye to twitch.

"This is not good," another female voice sounded.

Lan looked behind him to see a red head girl standing there.

"I have to agree Maylu," Lan seconded.

They both looked back at the people in the crowd who were slowly backing up.

"Are you saying that we girls are weak?" Natsu asked.

"That's what I'm saying," Dex answered.

"Then prove it," Misaki challenged, "in a NetBattle." She pulled out her PET. "Jack In-Ying! And Power UP!"

"Jack In-Gutsman! And Power UP!"

Both Navis appeared in front of each other before the words 'Battle Start' appeared and Gutsman was the first to make a move, but Yang dodged him with fast movements. Ying then shot forward towards Gutsman brought her leg fare back behind her before she kicked Gutsman.

"ROLLING THUNDER!" Ying cried before her foot made contact with Gutsman's face making him slide way from her on his back.

"Aqua Tower!" Natsu cried, "Battle Chip in! Download!"

Ying felt a power surge through her arm before she slammed her hand on the ground.

"AQUA TOWER!"

A tower of water knocked into Gutsman sending back again to the ground with a hard thud making Lan and Maylu to gasp in shock.

"Now to end this," Natsu told Ying.

"Ready when you are Natsu," Ying stated.

"Let's try this battle chip," Natsu said as she held up a chip, "Spreader! Battle Chip in! Download!"

Ying's right arm transform into a gun that she aimed at Gutsman who was once again back on his feet before she fired a shot that turned into multiples shots and about 5 of them hit Gutsman.

_**Gutsman, Logging out!**_

Ying smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest while Natsu cackled at the look of disbelief on Dex's face while Lan and Maylu walked to her.

"That was great Natsu," Maylu told her with a smile.

"Totally," Lan agreed.

"Thanks guys," Natsu thanked before she looked at Ying. "Jack-Out Ying!"

_**Ying, Logging out!**_

Heading home!

Natsu slowly paddle next to Lan as he bladed next to Maylu was riding a scooter as they head for their homes.

"That makes 18 NetBattles I've lost to Dex and Gutsman already," Lan told them.

"I know, but what do you expect when you have a plain old Netnavi," Maylu said with sympathy.

Just then two ringings could be heard making them stop to where the two girls pulled out their PETs.

"Maylu, calender up link," a blond female Navi said, "you have a piano lesson now.

"Oh yeah," Maylu said with a smile, "thanks a lot Roll."

"And you have a guitar and singing lesson now as well Natsu," Ying informed her NetOp.

"Thanks Ying," Natsu thanked before both she and Maylu put their PETs away.

"If only I had a constum made Netnavi like you both," Lan sighed.

Maylu and Natsu smiled at Lan before they looked behind them when they heard a voice.

"Maylu!" Dex called, "wait a second Maylu?" Natsu let out a sigh as she just shooked her head. "Let me walk you home!"

"See you later Lan," both girls said before they left going different ways.

Masato's residents!

Natsu paddled up to a sat of gates, but stopped so she could push in a key code before the pair of gates opened, she paddle her bike right on in, and up the long drive way. It wasn't long till she had stopped in front of a mansion when an older looking man wearing a black suite walked up to her.

"Welcome home Miss Natsu," the man greeted.

"Thank you, Katashi," Natsu said as she got off her bike.

"Allow me to put your bike away Ma'am," Katashi told her.

"Very well," Natsu agreed before she allowed to wheel her bike away before walking inside.

When Natsu walked inside she saw a young boy around her age with auburn short massy hair that has his bangs cover his forehead, Caucasian colored skin, amethyst colored eyes, and a slight muscular figure.

"Hello Natsu," the boy greeted.

"Hello Arata," Natsu greeted back.

"Have fun at the Arcade today?" he asked as he walked into the a large sized living room.

"Not really," Natsu answered.

"Let me guess?" Arata asked as he pretended to think, "Lan was beaten by Dex and fat boy was beaten by you?"

"Yup," Natsu answered, "and just because we don't like Dex doesn't mean we should call him fat boy, Arata."

"Come on," Arata groaned, "he's not here is he?"

"That's not the point Arata," Natsu answered, "Mom and Dad wants us to be polite to others even if their not here."

Just then Jack walked inside with a smile and kids smiled at him as they nodded to him.

"Miss Natsu, you have a guitar and singing lesson," Katashi reminded her.

"Thank you, Katashi," Natsu thanked before she head up the stairs to her room, but stopped and looked at Jack. "Katashi, do you need me to look at the oven to make sure that there are no problems?"

"That's alright Miss Natsu," Katashi answered, "I already had Ninjaman check it out for me."

Natsu nodded before she walked back up stairs before heading over to a door on the right hand. She entered the room and took in the sight. The room's floor had a black carpet, the walls where painted white, the furniture was made from red wood trees, her bedding was pink with a phoenix symbol in the middle of it, and last, but not least next to her bed was a constum made acoustic guitar. After letting out a sigh Natsu walked over to the bed, picked up the guitar, sat down on the bed, pulled her PET where Ying brought up a music sheet for the guitar, and started playing. Ying smiled as she listened to her NetOp play loving the sweet melody that came with every note as well as the song that Natsu would sing. Natsu practice the guitar while singing for a bit longer before she finally stopped and started on her homework before she ready for bed.

Next Day: Dentech Academy's Computer System!

Ying and Roll stood talking to each others while their NetOps where in class learning when Gutsman appeared in the system making them look over.

"Hey, there Gutsman," Roll greeted, "how's it rolling?"

"Dex likes Maylu," Gutsman answered, "wants to take her to movies, Guts."

"Ah, come on," Roll sighed, "get real Gutsman." She then pulled up Maylu's calender for the week. "She has piano lessons."

"No movie?" Gutsman asked.

"No way," Roll answered.

"Then Gutsman well take Roll to movies," Gutsman said out of the blue.

"What?" both female Netnavis asked in surprise.

"Gutsman think Roll is nice," Gutsman said as he hugged Roll, "what Roll thinks of Gutsman?"

"I'll show you what I think," Roll answered, "Roll Blast!"

Ying laughed when Roll attacked Gutsman and sent him to the ground and she could hear Maylu and Natsu laughing quietly as well.

Real World!

"Seattle down Dex," Miss Mari, the 5th grade teacher said, "the bell hasn't rung yet. If your going to send E-mail wait until after school." The whole laughed at this making Dex blush. "Alright everybody let's back to the lesson. As I was saying..."

After School!

Maylu and Natsu where at Maylu's house practicing together finding it to be more fun that way unaware of what was happening downstairs until it was to late. Both of their Navis quickly left to go find help so they head right for the school.

School's Computer System!

"Some one help!" both Roll and Ying cried before they appeared in front of Gutsman and a new Navi.

Ying and Roll looked at the New Navi with worried looks.

"It's Maylu and Natsu," Ying said with a panic tone.

"Their in trouble," Roll finished.

"Maylu and Natsu?" the New Navi asked, "what kind of trouble?"

"Here's the up link," Roll said as she pulled up a screen to show them Maylu and Natsu coughing. "Everything just went up in flames."

"This can't be happening," Dex's voice sounded.

"It is happening," Lan's voice sounded next, "Megaman, listen you've got to Cyber Link there through the internet!"

"Transmitting," the new navi that was now known as Megaman said before looking at the two girls. "Alright. Roll, Ying let's do this."

Both girls nodded before all three of them disappeared.

Maylu's House Oven system!

It wasn't long till Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, and Ying appeared in the oven's net work to see a lot of flames.

"Talk about a firewall," Megaman said before he started to shot at everyone of the viruses that were there. "Those where the last two."

"You've stopped them just in time Megaman," Roll praised.

Ying and Megaman acted quickly and jumped back bring Roll with them when they saw some thing coming at them before looking up to see an outline of a Netnavi.

"Who is this guy?" Megaman asked, but the two girls where just as confused as he was.

"Torchman, little man," the Netnavi answered as he moved forward to where they could see him. "Time to bring things to a boil!"

Both Ying and Roll moved out of the way as Torchman attack, but Megaman brought his arms in front of him and the attack hit a shield that was knocking him back a few feet before the last shot sent him flying into Gutsman knocking them both to the ground.

"Gutsman..." Gutsman stood up before he charged, "coming!"

"No wait!" Megaman called out to him, "Gutsman!"

It was to late cause with one attack from Torchman made Gutsman log out quickly.

_**Gutsman, Logging out!**_

It was then that Lan's voice sounded.

"You ready Megaman?" Lan asked.

"It's mega time," Megaman answered.

"Let's go!" Lan told him, "Blaster! Battle Chip In! Download!" Megaman's right arm was turned into a gun which he fired at Torchman causing a spread of shots. "Now try this! Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

Megaman jumped at Torchman once his arm turned into a sword cutting off the enemy Netnavi's arm off making him log out.

_**Torchman, Logging out!**_

Both Ying and Roll ran over to Megaman with smiles before they both hugged him.

"You did it!" they both cried.

"Yeah," Megaman agreed with a laugh as he, too, smiled.


	2. Subway Scrambles!

_**[Chapter 2: Subway Scrambles!]**_

Maylu's house!

"Natsu," Maylu's voice called out.

"What is it Maylu?" Natsu asked as she opened her eyes having spent the night at Maylu's place.

"I just got a message from Gutsman," Maylu answered, "Dex is in the hospital cause something bite him."

Natsu sat up stretched followed by a yawn before she stood up once again stretching.

"Let me get dressed," Natsu sighed.

Maylu smiled as she nodded before Natsu gathered up her things and walked into the bathroom where she washed her face, got dressed, combed her hair, and put it up into it's usually ponytail before walking out. Maylu was waiting for Natsu down stairs who was dressed in a black jean vest over a pink tight v-neck tank top, faded black mini jean shorts accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, black mid-thigh length socks, red tennis shoes with white shoe laces, and a silver chain necklace that has a Phoenix pendent hanging from it.

"Let's go," Maylu said as she grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled over to Lan's.

All three off then took off for Dentech hospital so that two of them could check up on Dex.

Dentech hospital!

Natsu stood next to Maylu who stood next to Lan with an indifferent look on her face as they all stood next to Dex's hospital bed.

"Thanks for coming," Dex said in a robotic like voice, "now please go home. Visiting hours are over and I need my sleep."

"It's only 3 o'clock in the afternoon," Lan told him in shock, "Gutsman sent us an E-mail saying you were hurt or something. We just want to make sure you were alright."

"Gutsman made bobo..." Gutsman was interrupted by Dex slamming the PET down.

"There's nothing wrong," Dex said once again in a robotic like voice, "I'm absolutely fine."

"Oh really?" Lan asked with a smirked, "then why is your leg up in the air?" Lan walked up to the bed and took hold of the blanket. "What are you hiding?"

"No!" Dex yelled in fear, "please don't!"

"Pika..." Lan started to say as he pulled the covers off. "Boo?"

Maylu gasped in shock before she and Natsu started to giggle though Maylu tried to hide it while Natsu giggled out right as Lan busted up laughing cause attached to Dex's leg was a robotic cat.

"It isn't funny!" Dex told them, "stop laughing! I'm so embarrassed!"

"I'm sorry Dex," Maylu said, "I don't mean to laugh at ya it's just that..." She opened one eye, looked, closed the eye, and laughed a bit more. "That cat toy made you a cat toy."

"That dumb thing is no toy!" Dex told them, "it's a high tech rat trapping machine!"

"Well dude, it looks like you got your moneys worth," Lan told him with a smirk.

"That little monster bagged himself a big one," Natsu joined in on the joke.

"I'm going to bag YOU!" Dex growled at Natsu, "well as soon as I get this rotten thing off me!" Lan and Natsu turned to leave. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?!"

"Well, since you don't want any visitors," Lan said in a thoughtful tone as he stood next to Maylu. "I guess Maylu, Natsu, and I well go off and..." Lan then wrapped an arm around Maylu's shoulder. "Sing some Karaoke."

"What?" Dex asked.

Maylu smiled which made Natsu to giggle when she cought on to the red heads plans.

"Here's something to sing about," Maylu told Lan as she stepped on his foot making him let go and then elbowed him in the gut.

Both Maylu and Natsu started to walk out leaving Lan on the floor holding his stomach.

"Nice singing Lan," they heard Dex say before he start laughing which caused his leg to fall and him to cry out in pain.

Sal's flower shop!

Natsu and Lan where setting at a table in a flower shop with a cup of tea in front of them and their PETs off to the side.

"Hows Dex feeling?" a female voice asked, "I heard that something bit him."

"Yeah, poor cat well never be the same," Lan laughed, "we checked on him today. He's fine; he's just being a baby."

Lan took a sip of his tea before sticking his tongue out making Natsu to giggle before she smelled her own cup.

"Thanks for the tea Sal," Natsu thanked, "it tastes as good as it smells. Don't you agree Lan?"

Lan looked at her funny as she took a sip of the tea.

"Glad you like it, guys," Sal said as she looked over at them, "there's plenty. Help yourself to seconds if you want more."

"I will," Natsu told her with a smile.

"Hey Natsu," Ying said from her PET making her NetOp to look at her, "I'm concerned about that robo rat trap that attack Dex."

"Hmm...that is kinda weird," Natsu agreed, "do you think world 3 has anything to do with it?"

"Who is this World 3?" Lan asked, "who are they anyways?"

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked in shock, "please tell me, your joking?"

"Lan has no idea," Megaman answered for his NetOp, "he doesn't follow current events."

"Thanks a lot," Lan said sarcastically as he, Natsu, and Ying looked at the blue Navi. "I didn't ask for your help."

"It is important that you know Lan," Sal said as she walked over to them, "World 3's mission is to disrupt and take over the Cybermatrix."

"But how do they plan to do that?" Lan asked her.

"They plan to plant viruses in the network," Sal answered, "causing those cyber fires we had before. But don't worry as long as we stay alert, I'm sure we'll figure out a way to deal with them."

Just then a woman walked into the shop.

"Umm...excuse me?"

Sal looked over at her with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she called out, "I'll be right there!" Sal ran over to the woman. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hmm," Lan mumbled, "World 3 sounds like trouble."

Dentech City Sidewalk!

Both Lan and Natsu where walking down the streets of Dentech City when they heard a whistle just as an older looking man pulled to a stop on a bike in front of them.

"Hey, Masya," Lan greeted.

"I bet you just came from a silly net game," Masya said.

"Actually we just came from the hospital," Lan stated.

"The Hospital?" Masya asked as he got into Lan's face a bit, "I told ya all to eat more fish and get your calcium. I just knew this was gonna happen!"

"No, no," Natsu spoked up, "we're fine. It's Dex that's in the hospital."

"Oh no," Masya said with sorrow, "then Dex isn't getting enough calcium."

"Masya, Dex's problem has nothing to do with calcium," Natsu started to explain, "you see..."

"He's a big kid," Masya said ignoring Misaki, "if his bones are getting weak then he could develop Osteoporosis!" Lan and Natsu looked over at each other. "He could be in serious trouble here! This is a bonafy emergency! It's time for Masya's fresh fish intervention. I'm coming Dex!"

"I don't think it'll help," Lan said before he shouted, "hey, Masya, you'll find him at Dentech Hospital!" Masya said something that made Natsu and Lan to look at each other again. "He's not listening. He's ear must be full of calcium."

"Mm-mm," Natsu agreed before something cought her eye. "Huh?" She looked over to see their 5th grade teacher standing outside a shop. "That looks like Miss Mari."

Lan looked over just in time to see her walk into the shop.

"Yeah, that is her," Lan agreed, "let's go say hi."

"Okay," Natsu agreed.

It wasn't long till they where standing outside the shop.

"Whoa, look at all of those antics," Lan told her.

"That explains why she looked like she was nervous," Natsu spoked up.

"What?" Lan asked in shock, "why would a lady like Miss Mari be nervous about antic shopping?"

"That's not what she's doing," Natsu said as she turned to face Lan. "That lady that Miss Mari is with is a fortuneteller. Her name is Miyu and they say she can predict the future."

"Wow," Lan breathed as he looked back inside, "that's cool."

Inside Miyu's shop!

Both Lan and Natsu walked inside the shop smiling.

"Hey, Miss Mari," Lan greeted making the teacher to look over at them with surprised, "Miss Mari, you don't seem like the kind of person to believe in this kind of stuff."

"Well, actually," Miss Mari said nervously, "this is my first time."

"Me, too," Natsu said as she walked over to Miyu's desk, "I've always wanted to have my fortune read." Lan walked up behind her then. "Could you please?"

"Hey, can you really predict the future?" Lan asked.

"I need silence," Miyu spoked up making them all to quiet down. "Water."

"Water?" the three of them asked as they looked closer.

"I'm sensing a sudden rush of flowing water like a flood," Miyu answered.

"Are you sure?" Lan asked as he stood up straight, "I don't see anything, but that giant marble."

"I seeing you," Miyu said as she looked at Lan.

"Me?" Lan asked, "in there? Nice try, but I still don't believe you."

"I'm seeing your NetNavi as well as," Miyu stated.

"Megaman?" Lan asked in shock, "what does he have to do with anything?"

"You must be very careful Lan," Miyu told him ignoring his questions, "both of you."

Everyone was quiet for a while till they heard some one yell that made them jump.

"OW! Get off of me!"

Outside!

All three of them walked outside of the shop to see that Dex had been bitten once again only this time by a robotic dog making Natsu to giggle quietly.

"Dex?" Lan asked, "what happened?"

"Oh my goodness," Miss Mari gasped.

"Let go of me you can Canine!" Dex shouted as he shooked his leg knocking the dog off.

"You sure have a way with animals," Lan said as he walked up to Dex.

"I feel like a human chew toy!" It was then that Miss Mari screamed making them to look over just in time to see the dog steal her purse.

"That dog just stoled my hand bag!"

"Don't worry," Lan told her, "I'll get it."

He then jumped up into the air and placed on his roller blades just as Natsu unfolded her bike and hopped on.

"Right behind ya!" she called as they took off after the dog.

The chase!

"Slow down!" Lan called out to the dog, "you metal mutt!"

"Oh no!" Natsu cried as the dog made his way towards the subway. "He's getting away!"

"That's the subway!" Lan told her as they speeded up.

Once they where there, Lan removed his blades while Natsu folded her bike up and they both raced inside making it just in time for the train.

The Train!

"Made it," Natsu panted

Both Lan and Natsu panted for a bit longer to get back their breathing before they decided to look around for the dog. It wasn't long till they found it just setting on the ground with Miss Mari hang bag.

"There he is," Lan pointed out as he walked closer to the dog.

"Careful," Natsu told him with worry in her voice.

Lan reached a hand and the robot dog just rubbed against his hand.

"He's friendly now," Lan stated.

"I wonder if a World 3 virus did this to him," Natsu said in a thoughtful tone before they felt a jolt. "Oh no! What's happening?"

They looked up to see that the numbers where increasing.

"We're going way to fast!" Lan answered, 'the train's totally out of control!' Both Lan and Natsu took off for the front car and Lan grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Watch out!" The people in the front car looked at him as he ran through. "Coming through!"

Lan through the fire extinguisher at the window breaking it and allowing them to open the door where the people got the driver out and Lan along with Natsu walked in. Lan sat down in the driver chair as Natsu stood behind him.

"This thing looks pretty complicated Lan," Natsu told him as she looked at the controls.

"Attention!" a computer voice said, "maximum sped exceeded!" Lan and Natsu looked up to see that there was another train in front of them and they where about to hit it. "Collision emitted."

"Hold on!" Lan told her, "it's about to get ugly!" They closed their eyes waiting for the collision, but when it didn't come they looked up to see that the other train was not in front of them anymore making Lan and Natsu let out a sigh. "It's not over yet."

"Hey, Lan!" Megaman called out to them, "your running out of tracks fast! Better let us help!"

"Jack us into the trains computer!" Ying added, "we can find the problem!"

"Good idea," Lan said as he took out his PET as well as Natsu, "we can do that, huh?"

"Alright," Natsu agreed, "we're counting on you two."

"Let's do it!" Lan said as he pulled out the cord, "Jack-In Megaman!"

"Jack-In Ying!"

"And Power Up!"

Net!

Both Ying and Megaman started to take out the virus with their main weapons before they ran over to the train controls.

"Train Controls, can you get up?" Megaman asked.

"No," the controls static voice answered, "disabled."

Megaman looked at Ying who returned the look both knowing that they had to work fast.

Real world!

"A computer virus caused all of this?" Natsu asked as she and Lan looked at their PETs.

"So the train's control program is down then the viruses are driving this thing," Lan said in shock, "how do we stop?"

"It won't be easy you guys," Megaman told them, "I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need your help to pull it off. You've gotta move all of the passengers to the second car as quickly as you can."

"No problem," Lan told him, "then what?"

"I'll tell you when you get there," Megaman answered, "you gotta hurry Lan. We're running out of time!"

"Ok, let's do this," Lan told Natsu as they made sure that they had their PETs with them. They moved as quickly as they could to everyone into the second car. "Ok, Megaman." Lan looked at his PET once everyone was in the Second car. "Everyone's moved to the second car. Now what?"

"You've gotta separate the first cart from the second cart," Megaman answered, "once your free, the second car should guild to a natural stop. Find the release mechanism and unlock it."

"Release mechanism," Lan said to be sure, "got it. No problem."

Net!

Megaman and Ying were quick to finish deleting the viruses, but all of a sudden Megaman was hit with some kind of lighting attack making him to cry out in pain. Ying let out a gasp as she quickly spun around to see Megaman fall to his knees just as a NetNavi appeared behind him.

"Hey, kids," the Netnavi said, "I'm afraid you two have gone to far."

"So your the one," Megaman said as he looked behind him, "you caused the train to go out of control didn't you?"

"That's right," the NetNavi answered, "the name's Elecman. And I'm here to delete you."

"Dream on sparky," Megaman told him as he glared before he quickly got up and started to shot at Elecman with his Megabuster, but Elecman quickly dodged the attacks. "What's this guy made of?"

"Nice try," Elecman told him as he appeared behind Megaman and just by touching his shoulder Elecman was able to send a shock wave through him.

"MEGAMAN!" Ying cried out as she reached over to the fallen blue NetNavi where she dropped to her knees next to him.

With Ying's help Megaman was able to get to one knee just as Elecman raised his hands into the air.

"ELECTRIC BLAZE!"

Megaman quickly pushed Ying out of the way of way and she watched in horror as the attack went straight for Megaman.

"Barrier!" Lan's voice sounded as the attack came at him. "Battle Chip In! Download!"

Just at the attack was about to hit him a barrier appeared to block the attack and protect Megaman.

"What happened?" Elecman asked while Ying let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah!" Megaman said as he stood up. "right on time!"

"Sorry I left you both hanging so long," Lan told them, "let's circuit it, Megaman! Blaster! Battle Chip In! Download!" Megaman's lower arm turned into a gun that he fired at Elecman. "Now rewire this spark plug! Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

Megaman's arm turned into a sword this time while Elecman's arm also turned into a sword. Megaman charged at Elecman and it happened so fast that Ying didn't know what happened.

"Nasty little Navi," Elecman said, "say so long to your systems."

"Nice try," Megaman told him, "but my Cyber Sword is quicker then you think."

To Ying and Elecman's surprised, the conductors on Elecman's back where cut in half.

"You may have won this battle," Elecman told him as he turned around, "but I'll be back."

_**Elecman, Logging Out!**_

Ying smiled as she ran over to Megaman who stood up and turned around just in time for Ying to hug him making the blue navi to blush as he returned the hug.

"We did it!" Lan cheered, "oh, yeah! That was like mega amazing!" Just then the alarms went off making both Navis to let go of each others and look up. "I forgot about that! Now how am I going to get out of this?"

"Lan!" Ying called out, "the viruses are gone!"

"You should be able to stop the train manually," Megaman added in, "switch to manual over ride!"

"I'm on it," Lan told him.

"Good," Megaman said, "hit the breaks!" Lan did just as he was told to do making the train stop only 2" from the wall before he jacked out Megaman who grabbed a hold of Ying. Lan was just about to leave when firefighters appeared and unleashed water, a lot of it, too. "Hey, Lan!" Ying snirked when she heard the cheerfulness in Megaman's voice as she stood next to him. "It came true." "What came true?" Lan asked.

"The fortuneteller from the shop," Megaman answered, "don't you remember? Miyu predicted that there'll be water in our future. Isn't that amazing? Aren't you impressed?"

"Yeah, I'm impressed," Lan answered angrily, "that I didn't drown!"

Both Navis look at each other before laughing much to Lan's annoyance.

Real World: Outside of the Subway!

Lan walked out of the subway before he sneezed when a yellow taxi pulled to a stop and the door opened to reveal Natsu who got out quickly and ran over to Lan.

"Lan!" she called as she hugged him making the boy blush as he hugged her, "oh, your alright!"

"Uh?" Lan asked as he just continued to blush, "yeah, Natsu. I'm fine."

"Your quite the hero Lan," Miss Mari said with a smile, "I'm proud of you."

"Lan so great," Dex growled in annoyance, "hey, hero! I could have done it, too, you know." Just then the robot dog bite Dex this time making him pale. 'Why me?'


	3. Traffic Signal Chaos!

_**[Chapter 3: Traffic Signal Chaos!]**_

Heading to Dentech Academy!

It was the next day and Natsu was paddling slowly next to Maylu who was walking next to Lan as she pushed her scooter on their way to school.

"Hey, Lan," Maylu spoked up, "have you heard the latest?" Lan looked over at the red head. "There's some new kid joining our class today."

"I hope he's into NetBattles," Lan stated.

Maylu and Natsu looked at each other before they giggled, but they looked back at him with a smile.

"It's not A he," Natsu told him.

"It's a she," Maylu finished, "and get this?" Now Natsu and Lan where looking at Maylu. "Her dad's rich. And he's the president of Ayano-Tech."

"Really?" Natsu asked shocked.

"Wow!" Lan said in awe, "are you serious? The game company Ayano-Tech?"

Just then Dex came up and moved in between Lan and Maylu.

"Good morning Maylu, Natsu," Dex greeted.

"Good morning," Maylu song though Natsu didn't say anything.

Dex looked at Lan with a glare.

"I challenge you and blue boy to a NetBattle," Dex told him.

"Bring it on Dex," Lan accepted, "anytime, any-Huh?"

Just then a black limo pulled up and out rolled an ORANGE carpet though some of the kids where saying it was red.

Classroom 5-A!

Natsu took her set next to Lan where both of them jacked their Navis into the computer systems to hang out with the others.

"Seattle down class," Miss Mari told them as she had wrote 'Welcome Yai' on the broad. "I have an important announcement to make. We have a new student joining us today. Let's give a warm 5th grade welcome to..."

"Yai Ayano," the young girl finished for her.

At this the whole class started to talk about her.

"Come on," Miss Mari said she clapped her hands getting everyone's attention, "quiet down please? Yai is coming to us from a private boarding school. And is skipping two full grades."

This cause more talking to take place through out the classroom.

School's Computer System!

Ying stood next to Roll as they all stood in front of a brown looking NetNavi who Ying knew as Glyde.

"Greetings and salutations," Glyde greeted, "with your kind permission, allow me to introduced myself. I am Glyde, Miss Yai's personal NetNavi." He then brought his hand to his navi mark. "Besides acting as her schedule support and translator, I have a vast range of laser blasts for NetBattles."

Yang sweat dropped with a nervous smile.

"I'm Megaman-"

Ying had to cover up her giggles when Glyde completely ignored him and walked right up to Roll.

"Hello," he greeted as he took her hand, "I'm honored to meet you."

Roll blushed when Glyde kissed her hand.

"Oh, what a gentleman," she said.

"Hey, beat it," Gutsman growled.

It was then that Glyde took noticed to Ying who was giggling at Gutsman's lame tries to get Roll before he smiled.

"Ah, Miss Ying," Glyde said making the giggling NetNavi to stop and look at him while the others all looked over at her with wide eyed. "It's an honor to see you again."

Glyde kissed the back of Ying's hand as well making her blush, but she took noticed to the glare that Megaman was sending right at Glyde.

"It's good to see you again as well Glyde," Ying said with a smile as he stood up.

"Huh?"

"Ying, how does he know you?" Roll asked.

"Did you forget that Natsu's Father is a well known Lawyer while her Mother is a DA?" Ying asked confused.

"Hold on!" Megaman yelled in shock, "your saying that Natsu's family is rich?"

"Yes," Yang answered, "didn't Lan tell you, Megaman?"

"No," the blue Navi answered with a sigh.

"I see," Ying said with a raised eyebrow, "well, now you know then."

Roll giggled as Megaman let out a sigh while shaking his head. They all sat around talking and laughing for bit longer before their NetOps jacked them out and back into their PETs as it was the end of the school day.

Real World: After School!

Natsu had just unfolded her bike and was just about to get on when Lan came blading up to her with Dex right behind him.

"Hey, Natsu, do you want to come with us to Yai's place?" he asked.

"No thanks Lan," Natsu i said.

"She has guitar lessons Lan," Ying said from her PET.

"Alright," Lan said with a nod, "see ya around."

"See ya," Natsu said as she got on and rode away from the school heading home.

Natsu let out a sigh as she headed for home.

Masato's residents!

Natsu paddled up to a sat of gates, but stopped so she could push in a key code before the pair of gates opened, she paddle her bike right on in, and up the long drive way. It wasn't long till she had stopped in front of a mansion when Katashi walked up to her.

"Welcome home Miss Natsu," Katashi greeted.

"Thank you, Katashi," Natsu said as she got off her bike.

"Allow me to put your bike away Ma'am," Katashi told her.

"Very well," Natsu agreed before she allowed him to fold her bike up and put away before walking inside.

"Welcome home little Sis," Arata greeted.

"Thanks Arata," Natsu said as she rolled her eyes, "I'll be up stairs practicing."

"Alright," Arasta said as he didn't look at her.

Natsu let out a sigh as she headed up stairs to her room where she picked up her guitar and started to play looking at the music notes on her PET.

_{Me: Song; You Don't Love Me by Stephanie Mcintosh.}_

I see the blue in your eyes

Baby what are you hiding?

I catch a glimpse of the truth

And it don't look good, no

Ying looked at Natsu as she started to sing even though she didn't have to along to the guitar music making the pink haired Navi to smile a bit sadly.

I feel the ground fall away As you fight back the tears And choke the words

_[CHORUS]_

You don't love me

You can't say it

After all this time

You don't want me

You can't mean it

Tell me your lied

Yesterday everything

Seemed so ok

How can it be that today

You don't love me?

I thought that I really knew

Who you were, baby

But now my world is a mess

And I'm going down

I can't bear to believe  
There's nobody else The reason is...

Ying listened to her NetOp sing the rest of the song before she brought up the next guitar notes for her on the PET as she just listened with a smile.

After School!

It was a boring morning when school started and now it was after school and kids where heading home. Natsu had just unfolded her bike and got on when Lan came blading up to her so the two started heading home together. It was long till they got to the intersection of a street where they noticed something was wrong when no one was moving.

"Megaman, what's going on?" Lan asked.

"Something bad is going down," Megaman answered from his PET, "take a good look at the traffic like on the other side...it's red...actually all of the traffic signals are red. That's why no one is moving."

"I wonder what happened," Lan said in a thoughtful voice.

"Jack me in Natsu," Ying's voice sounded next from her PET, "I'll go directly to the Traffic Control Computer and find out what exactly is going on."

"Lan, jack me in, too," Megaman told his NetOp.

"We're on it," Lan told them as he looked. Both he and Natsu headed over to a light post. "Jack-In Megaman!"

"Jack-In Ying!"

"Power Up!"

Traffic Control System!

It wasn't long till Megaman and Ying ended up to in the traffic system and they started to look around quickly.

"The place been attacked by viruses," Megaman told their NetOps.

It was then that Ying noticed a NetNavi, but not just any NetNavi cause it was Glyde making her gasp.

"Megaman look," she told the blue navi next to her.

Megaman looked over to where she was looking before he, too, let out a gasp and they both ran over.

"Oh no," Megaman said as they got to their knees next to him, "Glyde!"

"Hey!" Ying said, "what happened to you, Glyde?"

"Megaman, Ying...beware of the ball," Glyde told them.

"Ball?" they both asked as they looked at each other.

It was then that they both noticed a shadow over them making them look up to see a ball coming at them quickly.

"No Megaman!" Lan's voice sounded when it looked like the ball hit them.

"Yang!" Natsu's voice called.

"Bouncy, bouncy," a clown like NetNavi said as the ball came back to him, "wee! Don't you want to play ball?"

Ying felt her eye twitch in annoyance wanting to hit him.

"So your the clown who messed up all of the traffic signals," Megaman stated.

"Righty-O," the clown agreed, "Wackoman is the name."

Wackoman went for another attack with his ball, but Ying kicked it right back into him before it even hit her, Glyde, and Megaman.

"Hang on Megaman," Lan told his NetNavi.

"Be careful Ying," Natsu added to her NetNavi.

Ying stood in front of her two friends glaring at the NetNavi in front her. Wackoman returned the glare with one of his own, but Ying just looked about ready to delete him when Lan's voice sounded again.

"We need help here Megaman!"

"Catch this!" Wackoman challenged as he sent the ball back at them again.

They had to dodge it this time as it was coming at them two fast.

"Megaman, please tell Miss Yai that the nearest Lavatory is in the traffic control center?" Glyde asked.

"You go that Lan?" Megaman asked his NetOp.

"Got it," Lan answered.

Megaman tried to blast it with Megabuster, but it didn't work.

"Ah, my blaster won't delete 'em," he kinda of complained.

"Games over," Wackoman said, "try and catch this!"

Ying growled when fire surrounded them knocking them to their kneels.

"I do believe we're in trouble," Glyde stated.

"Yeah, could be," Megaman slightly agreed.

"Time to delete you three," Wackoman told them, "enough of this clowning around." He then throw his ball at them again. "Bye-Bye!"

"Alright," Lan's voice sounded.

"We're here to help, you two," Natsu's voice sounded next.

"We're ready," Ying and Megaman told them.

"Then let's do this," Lan said.

"Ok," both Navis agreed.

"Cyber Sword!"

"Wide Sword!"

"Battle Chip In!" both Lan and Natsu said, "Download!"

Yang and Megaman's right arms changed into a sword only their shape and size where different before they ran at Wackoman.

"More wackos," Wackoman said as he brought more smaller version on himself.

"Set 'em up," Megaman said as he sliced through half of them.

"And knock 'em down!" Ying finished as she sliced through the rest of them.

_**Wackoman, Logging Out!**_

Ying blinked when Wackoman logged out before she and Megaman could hit him. They both looked at each other with confusion before they just shrugged just as their NetOps logged them out.

Real World: Traffic Control Center!

"Alright," Lan cheered, "way to go Megaman."

"You were great Ying," Natsu told her NetNavi who blushed with a smile.

"Stupid clown!" a voice yelled out making both Lan and Natsu look over to see a woman. "Not fair!" She had kicked the metal poll making her jump up and down. "Not fair! Not fair!"

"Uh, wha?"

"Um...Lan, Natsu," Yai's voice sounded making the two look over at them.

"Wha?"

"Uh...thanks a lot," Yai thanked as she held out her hand.

"Did you wash your hands Yai?" Lan asked as he took her hand in a shake.

"Your Not My Mother, You Know!" Yai yelled at him making Natsu to giggle.

Heading to Dentech Academy!

It was the next day and Natsu was again paddling slowly next to Maylu who was walking next to Lan as she pushed her scooter on their way to school.

"You know what?" Maylu asked, "Yai may be a spoiled little rich kid, but I think she'll fit right in."

"Hey, do you think that she'll buy us lunch-" Just then Dex came up and moved in between Lan and Maylu.

"Good morning Maylu, Natsu," Dex greeted making Maylu laughed while Natsu let out a sigh. "Lan, I'm not even speaking to you." Dex glared at Lan. "My Parents took away my PET for sneaking into Yai's yard."

"Whatever," Lan said in a bit of a whiny voice, "you didn't have to come with me..."

Just then a pink limo pulled up making Natsu, Lan, and Maylu go over to see Yai stepping out.

"Hey Yai," Natsu greeted, "how's it going?"

"What's up with the new limo?" Lan asked.

"Oh, I told Daddy that I just had to have one in my favorite color," Yai answered, "and get this? It has it's own potty."


	4. Count to Three!

_**[Chapter 4: Count to Three!]**_

Masato's residents!

Natsu let out a sigh as she got dressed for the day looking over at a picture that has an older looking woman who looks just like Arata, an older looking man who looks just like Natsu, and both of the twins smiling then next to that picture was a picture of Lan, Maylu, and her though she could tell that Dex was the one taking the picture with ease, however, Natsu looked back at the family picture.

'They said that they'll be coming home for the NetBattling tournament,' she thought before letting out another sigh, 'and they also said that they'll like to meet my friends.' Natsu hanged her head in defeat. 'I'm doomed.'

"Natsu, you need to be going now," Ying said from her PET on the bed.

"Right," Natsu agreed.

Natsu quickly finished getting dressed before she grabbed her backpack along with the PET before running out of her bedroom.

Dentech Academy!

"Welcome Lan," Miss Mari said in a peeved tone, "when I asked you to be more consistent being late three days in a row is not what I meant."

The whole class laughed at Lan who was setting next to Natsu with a blush before he let out a sigh.

"I really tried to be on time today," Lan said as he placed his head in his hands, "and I would have made it, too, if it wasn't for that chip guy."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked confused.

"Well, class, now that we're all here," Miss Mari said making Lan hang his head, "I would like to introduce to you, our guest lecture for today from Dentech University, but unfortunately I can't." Miss Mari looked at her watch. "He's late, too."

Just then the classroom door opened and a man carrying a brief case walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late Miss Mari," he told her, "my name's Higsby."

"No way," Lan said making Natsu to look at him, "our speaker is that crazy chip guy!"

"Mr Higsby, well be teaching all of us about virus busting today," Miss Mari told the class making Natsu feel like banging her head on the table. "He's an expert in the field."

"Yes, I am," Higsby agreed, "as you know we all live in a highly network sanctity were computer viruses posed a concurrent threat."

At this Natsu just tuned out of the lecture feeling bored out of her mind wishing for school to already be over.

Ayano's residents: Secret Hideout!

"Yai, can we opened our eyes, yet?" Lan asked as it was already after school and Yai had them come over to her place.

"Okaay!" Yai said in a sing song tone.

All of them opened their eyes to see a wooden tree house in front of them.

"What is it?" Dex asked, "a bird house for pterodactyls?"

Natsu smacked Dex upside the head with a glare in place.

"Your so rude," Yai told him as she glared ahead though she trying not to laugh when Dex cried out in pain from Natsu hitting him. "Actually it's a secret hideout that I had Daddy built for me."

"A secret hideout?" Lan, Maylu, and Dex asked.

Natsu let out a sigh as she followed them inside the tree house and took in the place.

"Wow," Maylu said in awe, "this place is beautiful Yai."

"Yeah," Lan agreed, "but what's the secret?"

It was that everything changed within the tree house showing computers all over the walls making Natsu sigh.

"Yai, your dad rocks," Dex told her, "uh...what is it?"

At this Natsu face palmed while Ying let out a sigh.

"Observed," Yai answered.

Just then a hologram 3-D screen appeared in front of them.

"Whoa," the three said in awe.

"Tada!" Yai said happily, "you happen to be looking at the very latest in three dimensional NetBattling technology."

"That's awesome Yai!" Lan and Dex shouted while Natsu looked a bit impressed.

"Let's Jack-In," Dex told them, "Gutsman! Power Up!"

"I'm ready," Maylu agreed, "Jack-In Roll! Power Up!"

"Don't forget about me," Natsu stated, "Jack-In Ying! Power Up!"

"Jack-In Megaman!" Lan went next, "Power Up!"

The four NetOps smiled as their Navis appeared on the screen looking at them. Natsu noticed that Ying stood close to Megaman who stood next to Roll while Gutsman stood a bit behind the pink Navi.

"Wow," Dex said in awe, "even your mega munchkin looks huge on this system!"

Natsu rolled her eyes while Lan just smiled not at all defended.

"Whatever," he told Dex, "this why sweet!"

Secret Hideout Computer Systems!

The Navis all looked over when Glyde appeared facing them with a smile.

"Greetings follow warriors," he greeted, "I shill be your opponent this evening."

"But Glyde," both Roll and Ying started when Megaman cut in.

"Wait a sec," he told Glyde, "you weren't programmed to be a battle type NetNavi."

"Yai has supplied me with Battle Chips," Glyde told them as he held his figure up and smiled, "I assure you that I'm quite ready for anything."

"Wow," Maylu's voice said, "he sure seems confident."

"Maybe, but I'm sending Megaman in!" Lan told her.

"Yeah, right," Dex told him, "after Gutsman." Ying let out a sigh as she shook her head. "And I doubt that there will be anything left to fight when he's done."

"He's sloppy," Gutsman said before he throw his fist forward. "Guts Fire!"

"Routine defense," Glyde said, "no problem."

Ying along with Natsu let out a gasp when a purple aura surrounded him.

"Hey, I've heard about that power!" Lan yelled in shock, "that's the Life Aura Battle Chip!"

"Yupper!" Yai agreed with him with a smile, "wait until you see the next one. Download!"

"Hero Sword!" Lan yelled in surprised when Glyde's right arm turned into a sword.

Both Roll and Ying looked at each other as Gutsman fly back from the impact of Glyde's swords in defeat.

"He good," Gutsman said.

"Hey, Yai!" they heard Dex yelled, "that wasn't fair! You were using some of those rare Battle Chips!"

"Who said life was fair?" Natsu asked making Ying to snicker.

"We all have to work with what we got," Yai told him with an amused look on her face, "mine just happen to cost more."

"Whoa," Lan breathed, "Life Aura and Hero Sword! Now that's my idea of a great match! Go get 'em Megaman!" Megaman nodded before he moved to run in when he stopped look behind him at the same as Ying. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Megaman answered, "but it feels like somebody else is in here."

"But how could they?" Lan asked.

"They couldn't," Yai answered, "because this NetBattling arena is equipped with the most advance and expensive security system on the market. Nobody get's in unless I say they do."

Ying looked down with a thoughtful look as she thought over what she heard from Yai.

'I think Megaman was right,' she thought, 'cause I felt someone watching us, too.'

Real World! Next Day: After School!

Natsu, Yai, and Dex stood next to Miss Mari as she typed away on a computer. Natsu looked around wondering where Lan was and wishing that Maylu was still there.

"I wonder where Lan is," Natsu said.

"Don't worry," Dex told her, "you can always count on Lan being late."

Natsu let out a sigh as she looked back at the computer that Miss Mari was using to see that it was getting messed up. Just then all of the windows and doors closed shut locking them inside.

"Good afternoon," a voice said making them all to look at the board to see a NetNavi. "Special classes begins now."

"What are you trying to pull?" Dex asked, "schools out. There's no special class today anyways."

"Yeah Mister!" Yai yelled, "who are you anyways?"

"I am Numberman," the NetNavi answered, "I have taken control of the electronics locks on the doors and windows until our little class is completed." Natsu let out a sigh as she looked at Numberman with annoyances. "There's only one way out of this room! I'm going to give you a little assignment. A test in a form of a NetBattle. Pass it and you may leave."

"He can't be serious," Natsu said in shock.

"Oh, I'm very serious," Numberman told her, "at stake is your rare Battle Chips."

"There are rules about having NetBattles on school property," Miss Mari told him angrily.

"Sorry, but as of right now I make all of the rules," Numberman said to Miss Mari, "I command every system in this school and I say what is and what is not allowed."

"I can't believe this happening here," Miss Mari said with shock before she pointed at Numberman angrily. "You must be part of World 3!"

"WHAT!?" Numberman yelled at her in shock, "I WOULD NEVER WORK FOR THOSE BUNCH OF BACKWARD BUMBLING BURGLERS! NEVER!"

"Alright bring it on," Dex said as he walked forward, "I'm not afraid of you." Just then the water sprinkler came on and drenched Dex. "My Hair!"

'What hair?' Natsu thought with a sweatdropped as she tried not to laugh.

"Rule #1," Numberman told them, "only those with rare Battle Chips may fight my. There is only one human here that qualifies." Numberman then points at Yai. "You."

"Who?" Yai asked as she points at herself. "Me?"

"According to my calculations you have the Life Aura and Hero Sword Chips correct?" Number asked.

"Hold on Light Blub Head!?" Yai asked, "how did you know that?"

"Insignificant," Numberman answered, "if you refuse to battle then I'll destroy the school's computer systems."

"Hey!" Yai yelled at him, "is that a threat? My father is the wealthiest man in Dentech City apart from the Masato family. I'll just ask Daddy to buy the school a new one."

"But what about the Data?" Dex asked as he turned his attention back to Yai.

"You can't replace that Yai," Natsu added.

"Well, I'm sorry," Yai told them, "but Miss Mari said that NetBattling on school property isn't allowed."

"You have MY permission, Yai," Miss Mari told her as the teacher gently pushed her forward.

"Alright then," Yai said as she let out a sigh before pulling out her PET. "Jack-In Glyde! Power up!"

What got their attention was again on the board when a familiar blue NetNavi appeared.

"It's Megaman!" Dex told them.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' Natsu thought, "then that must mean that Lan is right outside the classroom."

"Natsu," Ying's voice sounded just Dex and Miss Mari where watching the NetBattle now. Natsu pulled out her PET to look at her Navi. "Jack me in so I can help Megaman?"

"Right," Natsu agreed before she pulled out the cord. "Jack-In Ying! Power up!"

Computer System!

Ying landed behind Megaman who's arm was turned into his main weapon.

"Hey, number noggin'!" Ying called out, "did you tell him that you locked everyone inside the classroom and forced Yai into a NetBattle for her rare chips?"

"But who's controlling him?" Megaman asked her.

"We don't know who it is yet," Ying answered, "but it looks like he was smart enough to get into the school's security system and...it looks like he has some rare chips of his own."

"But who do that?" Lan's voice sounded, "it'll have to be some one who knows the security system and how to break in." It was then that it dawned on him. "Wait a minute! Some one who's obsess with rare chips!"

"Hey!" Dex and Natsu's voice sounded next, "it's Mr Higsby!"

"Uh-oh," Numberman said in a panic, "they got our number!"

"To bad," Mr Higsby's voice sounded as well before a screen with his picture appeared, "it just makes it a lot more difficult."

"Mr Higsby!" Miss Mari shouted, "wha-why are these's silly chips so important to you anyway?"

"Silly?" Mr Higsby asked angrily. "there is nothing silly about Rare Battle Chips, Miss Mari! Numberman, roll the doom dice."

'Oh this can't be good,' Ying thought not paying attention to what Yai and Natsu was saying.

"Maybe there's some kind of clue in coded in the walls data base that we can use to help us find the passwords," Megaman spoked up as Ying walked to stand next to him.

Ying looked over at him.

"I'm going to inter phase and scan it," Ying told him making Megaman to look at her, "if there's something there I'll catch it."

Ying walked up to the wall and the two long red strings with yellow ends that's attached to her band moved to touch the security walls. Just then a group of viruses appeared and headed right for Ying making her scream when she noticed till a blast destroyed some of them.

"Mega Blast!" Megaman said as he moved to stand in front of her, "I'll hold them off." Ying turned back around. "Just keep searching."

"Well, do," Ying told him, "wait? I'm getting something. Their letters. D.O.V.E."

"D.O.V.E," Dex repeated, "dove into what?"

"It looks familiar," Miss Mari mussed, "dove. The password is the number of doves that we have at the school."

"Yeah, I knew that," Dex said, "so what's the number?"

"Unfortunately I don't remember," Miss Mari told them.

"You count the doves," Megaman told Lan.

"Ok, hang tight," Lan stated, "I'll be right back."

Ying looked out of the corner of her eyes Megaman who was still keeping the Viruses away from her.

"You know what?" Megaman asked as he blasted some more Viruses, "you guys are a real drain."

Just then a flash of blue shot across some of the viruses destroying them making everyone gasp in shock. When the smoke cleared they all saw a Navi with blue long hair that was tightly tied in a ponytail by bandages and his eyes where covered by a blue slightly clear visor. Ying let out a gasp before a smile appeared on her face.

"Iah!" she called out.

The Navi looked over at her and Megaman who was glaring at him thinking that he was an enemy.

"If he's here then that must mean..." Natsu started, but she ended up trailing off.

"What does it mean?" Yai asked.

"That Arata-Nii is here," Natsu cheered.

"Miss Natsu, Ying," the Navi said, "are you two alright?"

"We're fine Iah," the two girls told him.

Iah let out a sigh of relief before he turned back to the Viruses.

"Why are you here anyways Iah?" Natsu asked, "not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Master Arata was worried about you, Miss Natsu," Iah answered.

"And you were worried about Ying?" Natsu asked.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Keep focus Ying," Iah told her.

"Just who are you?" Megaman asked.

"I'm Iah," he answered, "I'm Miss Natsu's elder twin Brother's NetNavi and there for I'm Ying's Brother."

"You came at a good time Nii-san," Ying told him with a smile.

Iah nodded at her before looking at Megaman.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Megaman," the blue navi answered, "Lan Hikari's NetNavi."

"Ah, yes," Iah said, "Miss Natsu did mention that young Lan had a new Navi." Megaman blinked a bit before Iah looked back at the Viruses. "Shill we keep theses Viruses entertained?"

"Right," Megaman answered/agreed making Ying to smile happy that her Brother and friend were able to work together before she turned her focus to the wall. "What's taking so long Lan?"

"Sorry, but they wouldn't sit still," Lan told him, "there's 34 of them."

"Alright," Ying said, "3, 4. Here we go. Rock and roll!"

It then that Ying moved onto the second wall while Natsu and the others cheered.

"1 down and 2 to go," Natsu said, "what's the next one Ying?"

"Searching," Ying answered, "got it. The second walls password is. T.E.N.N-"

"Tennis!" Miss Mari said in shock, "I remember now! This one has to do with the number of tennis rackets. The password is the total number of rackets the tennis team uses."

"That's great cause your the coach of the tennis team!" Natsu said.

"Come on Miss Mari," Yai stated, "you've to know to this one!"

"Nope," Miss Mari told them, "forgot it."

"I'll go count them guys!" Lan's voice said, "I'm almost there anyways." Megaman and Iah focused on the viruses. "I've got it guys! There's a total of 63 rackets!"

"Oh yeah!" Dex cheered as Yang put the number in.

"Yeah!" Natsu also cheered, "what a team! One more to go!"

"Numberman!" Mr Higsby's voice said in a panic. "Hurry up! Their breaking through!"

"Acknowledge."

Numberman throw more dice at Glyde as Ying moved onto the next one.

"The last clue is...F.L.O.W-"

"Oh yeah!" Miss Mari cried in shock, "flower! The last password is the number of plotted flowers in the school's yard."

"Please tell me that you remember this one?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry," Miss Mari apologized.

"LAN!" Dex yelled, "move it!"

"Calm down!" Lan told him, "I am!"

While Lan was counting the flowers everyone's attentions went to Glyde just as Numberman unleashed more dice at him.

"Glyde look out!" Yai yelled out in fear.

Glyde was knocked back towards the last wall.

"Hey, Glyde!" Megaman called out to him, "you alright?"

"I'm losing energy," Glyde answered, "if Numberman attacks like that again I'm gone."

"If we don't hurry then we're going to lose him," Dex said.

"Glyde no!" Yai cried out, "keep fighting!"

"Don't worry," Natsu told her, "Lan well come through same how. I know it."

"Roll three dice this time," Mr Higsby told Numberman. "Let's finish him off."

"Affirmative."

"Glyde!" Yai screamed in fear as three dice where throw his way.

"I've got it!" Lan's voice finally said, "the password is 665."

"Alright," Natsu cheered.

"I'm locking it in," Ying informed them.

"Come on!" Yai yelled.

"Area Steal! Battle Chip In!"

Once the last wall was done Megaman quickly jumped into action and got Glyde out of the way just in time as the three dices went off.

"Triple 6s," Numberman said, "my best roll ever!"

"Your rare battle chips belong to me!"

Just as the smoke cleared both Numberman and Mr Higsby noticed that something was off and they ended up shocked when they noticed that Megaman and Ying were both supporting Glyde once the smoke cleared half away.

"What?"

"But how?"

"You never saw me coming?" Megaman asked, "did cha ya?"

"Wide Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

In a panic Numberman tossed a dice at Megaman who just cut it in half.

"I'm sorry!" Number said once he fall to the ground in a bow just before Megaman's sword touched him. "Please don't divide me?"

"Return control to the school's operating system," Megaman demanded.

"As you wish," Numberman told him before he did just that.

Ying smiled as Megaman walked back over to them to help her with Glyde while Iah just raised an eyebrow which made both Megaman and Ying to laugh at him.


	5. Robotic Fish Gone Wild!

_**[Chapter 5: Robotic Fish Gone Wild!]**_

Cyber World!

Megaman and Ying talked for the rest of the school, but they where of course joined by their friends before they were logged out by their NetOps when school was over. Megaman at once gave Lan the warning that Ying had asked him to deliver once he returned to his PET.

Secret Hideout Computer Systems!

Ying stood with Roll and Glyde talking about things while Megaman was having a NetBattle with Gutsman. Ying would every now and then look over at the fight, but her eyes would always find their way to Megaman before she turned back to the other two Navis next to her. It wasn't long till Megaman defeated Gutsman AGAIN.

"That makes the final scare for today 23 wins for Megaman and 0 for Gutsman," Maylu's voice sounded.

"He should be called _Loser_man," Yai's voice sounded next.

Roll and Ying looked at each other before they giggled quietly behind their hands while Natsu coughed to hide her laugh.

"Zip it Yai," Dex's voice ordered.

It was then that an alarm went off making Roll and Ying to stop giggling.

"What's that?" Lan's voice asked.

Secret Hideout!

"It's the Security Alarm!" Yai answered him, "it means that somebody's on my property without MY Permission!" The system changed to viewing. "The cameras will spot him. That's weird...I don't get it. No one's there."

"How ya doin' partners?" Masya asked as he opened the door before a pan fall onto his head. "Ow!" He started to rub his head. "What are you trying to do?" He glared at them. "Knock even more hair off my head?"

"Sorry Masya," Maylu, Dex, and Natsu apologized.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Lan asked.

"To prove that I'm slipper then a greaser groper," Masya answered, "that's me, Masya of Dentech City's most famous fish bunker!"

Natsu sweatdropped while Yai walked up to him.

"Well, you knock it off with the hockey moves?" she asked, "and what you think your doing here anyway? A grown man sneaking around on private property wearing a fish apron."

'She's has a point come to think of it,' thought Natsu with a sigh.

"Don't you know how to be respectful to your elders little Missy?" Masya asked her before looking at the others, "and as for you, four flounders, I see I've got here just in time!" Natsu, Lan, Maylu, and Dex all looked at Masya annoyed. "Wasting a perfectly good day playing your silly little Netbattle games when you can be outside, running, jumping, and picking on each other like normal kids."

"Did my mother send you to find us?" Lan asked.

"Or did Katashi send you?" Natsu asked.

"If you kids don't shape up you'll end up like this pink belly flabby fish," Masya told them as he pointed at the fish on his apron, "it's not right that kids today should be out of shape. Like my Great Granny Masya use to say: 'Kids need to get exercise, calcium, play in the sun, and know their fish facts'."

"Is it just me or is that just one strange family tradition?" Yai asked.

"You know come to think of it you guys are like a pack of eons," Masya said ignoring Yai, "and it's up to me to break you of these bad habits and teach you how to play like ordinary kids. Come along little doggies."

"Little doggies?" the five of them asked.

The Net!

"Did he just say little doggies?" Megaman asked with a sweatdrop.

"I have bad feeling about this," Roll stated with a slight blush and sweatdrop.

"This isn't going to end well," Ying sighed with a sweatdrop also.

The two bigger Navis nodded their heads as they also sweatdropped.

Real World!

Natsu was sweatdropping as she and the others where following Masya around town though she and Masya were the only ones running.

"Hup 2, 3, 4," the five of them chanted, "hup 2, 3, 4. Hup 2, 3, 4."

"I can't hear you!" Masya called back to them.

"Hop 2, 3, 4," the five of them continued to chant, "hop 2, 3, 4. Hop 2, 3, 4. Hop 2, 3, 4."

Masya laughed, "Don't get you breches in a bunch! This here is good for ya! Come on now! Hop 2, 3, 4."

"Tell me something?" Dex asked, "why are we doing this Lan?"

"Don't make Masya mad," Lan answered, "if you do then he'll start throwing fish at me again."

"You know what I think?" Yai asked, "I think he's jealousy that he didn't have Netbattles back when he was a kid."

"But, Yai everyone knows how much he hate electronics," Maylu informed her.

"How about it kids?" Masya asked, "feels great doesn't it? We're working them leg muscles and breaking up a sweat like little parries dogs." Masya looked behind him to see that Lan was using his skates while Dex, Yai, and Maylu were riding their scooters, but only Natsu was running making Masya to stop and turn to them mad. "Your cheating!" Natsu sweatdropped as she got a bad feeling. "These here is for your own good! Alright that does it from here on out no more Mr Nice Masya!" Natsu let out a groan as she and the others where forced to do different excises. "We'll do 100 push-ups, climb a tree a 100 times, swim a 100 laps." Natsu was now decked out in baseball gear along with the others. "Alrighty then, now that we're warm up. Let's play ball." Masya started to bat balls at them all making all of them dodge to the side just to try and catch a ball. "Catch 'em if you can!?"

Natsu threw her arms over her head as the baseballs along with Yai.

"No Fair!"

"To many!"

"To fast!"

"I just about had enough of this!" Yai finally snapped, "how much would it cost for you to leave us along and go bother some other kids!? My daddy is rich! He'll give you anything you want!"

"Oh please, don't make me laugh," Masya told her, "you think, the mighty Masya cares about money? Getting your verminous in shape is all that matters!"

Natsu and Yai both freaked when Masya hit a new ball at them.

"What if he bought you, your own fishing fleet or you own arena?!" Yai asked as she panicked.

The Net!

"I'm sure Lan's hating this," Megaman said with a sweatdrop.

"I bet the same goes for Maylu," Roll told him as she, too, sweatdropped.

Ying was also sweatdropping, "Natsu is properly reaching her last nerve."

Gutsman and Glyde just nodded their heads.

Real World!

Natsu layed on her right side in the grass trying to catch her breath while fighting the urge to make up a lie about having singing lessons.

"Alright!" Masya called out to them, "break times over."

"I'll never run again," Yai groaned.

"I'll never walk again," Lan complained, "my legs feel like rubber."

"Well, my legs are numb," Natsu countered.

"Hey, guys is anyone else as hungry as I am?" Dex asked.

"Here you go," Masya told them a he threw down a bag over Dex, "an afternoon snack. Dig in."

"Really?" Dex asked as he looked at it, "so what's in it?"

"Fish crackers made from ground up fish heads," the fisher answered, "there calk full of calcium and you know, that calcium I good for you."

Dex handed out a cracker to everyone and when he got to Natsu, he noticed that she was setting as far away as possible.

"Uh...don't you want one Natsu?" Dex asked.

"No way in hell," Natsu growled, "I hate fish plus I'm allegoric to them!"

Masya looked at her in shock and pity while Lan, Yai, and Maylu shot a glare at Dex each thinking that he should have known that.

"Anyways, Masya," Yai spoked up, "my afternoon snack is usually angel food cake with sugar sprinkles. These taste like sharded newspaper!"

"From the bottom of a bird cage," Lan added as Yai eat the whole thing.

"I don't know," Dex spoked, "they taste pretty yummy." The big guy looked over at Natsu. "Are you sure you don't any Natsu?"

The only answer that he got from Natsu was a death glare that could scare any NetNavi.

"DEX!" Lan and Maylu yelled.

"Didn't she just say that she's allegoric to fish?" Yai asked him.

"Oh right."

"Well, if you think those are good wait until you see what's up next," Masya told them as he tried to get everything back under control, "you kids are in-stored fro a special treat. I've got the keys to your success."

"Keys to our success?" Lan asked.

"Darn tooten," Masya answered, "and believe you and me it's more fun then any old Netbattles." Natsu had an indifferent look as she sat as far as he could from Dex. "It's my world famous Professor Masya's fun fish facts." The young Masato leaned back against the tree that she was near and looked off to the side. "Fun fact # 1 the sure fire way to tell the difference between a natural red sea grem and a farm one is it's color. Farm sea grem are grown in shallow waters so they get sun burn and that darkens their colors."

"No kidding?" Dex asked getting a nod from Masya, "that's pretty cool." "

Yeah," Maylu agreed, "I never knew that."

"Uh...hey guys, let's not start encouraging him?" Lan asked, "he'll never stop." Natsu just tuned out the rest of Masya was saying thinking about when her Mother was going to come home from another town over where she was trying a case so she could watch her two twin children in the N1 Grand Prix. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard Lan freak out about something. "I'm losing it!"

"Lan don't talk when I..." Masya started to say, but he stopped when he noticed what Lan did. "GAH!"

Natsu was up and on her feet the moment that she saw robotic fish swimming around.

"I heard it raining cats and dogs, but THIS?" Lan asked.

Without even saying a word Natsu took off running with the others right behind her.

Outside the Park!

"These robotic fish are every where," Lan groaned as they stopped to look around.

"The only good thing is that their swimming way up there and not down here," Maylu informed him.

"You might what to rethink that Maylu," Natsu told her as one of the robotic fish headed towards them.

"Watch out!" Masya yelled before jumping in front of them, "nobody move a muscle!"

Natsu and the others all watched in awe as Masya cut the fish into thirds with a knife.

"Now that's what I call a fish flambé," Lan stated getting a nod from Natsu.

"And it was to close for comfort," Masya told them, "that blue tune weighs a 350 pounds. Knock you flatter then a flounder." Masya narrowed his eyes. "This is horrible even if they are just robots. Using fish as a weapon just ain't right."

"Easy Masya."

"Lan!" they all heard Megaman call out.

"Yeah?" the young Hikari asked as he pulled out his PET.

"We need you to jack us into the system," Megaman answered, "Glyde, Ying, and I well see what's going on."

"Now problem, you got it," Lan told him before Natsu, Yai, and him ran over to a phone booth, "Jack-In Megaman!"

"Jack-In Ying!"

"Jack-In Glyde!"

"_Power up_!"

The Net!

It didn't take the three Navis to start streaming through the net.

"Megaman, stream over to the computer control center at the robot aquarium," Lan told him, "we'll meet you there."

"Roger that!" Megaman called out to him, "we're on our way."

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

"This way Glyde, Ying," Megaman told them, "through the junctions bumpers."

"After you, Megaman." "Lead the way."

In a stream of lights the three Navis stood in the Aquarium's Computer System.

"Download complete," Megaman stated before they looked around, "there's the problem."

"It's no wonder this cyber is off line," Glyde agreed as they all noticed that place was out of whack.

"What's that?" Megaman asked when he noticed something blue coming around in the ground.

"Maybe a really big bug in the system," Glyde answered.

"Uh-oh, it heard you," Megaman freaked as it turned towards them making all three Navis jump into the air to avoid an attack. Ying's eyes widen when a shark looking NetNavi jumped out of the ground taking the plates that made it before diving back into the water. "Glyde, Ying, I think we found the real problem."

Ying let out a gasp when Megaman fall through ground and into the water below.

"MEGAMAN!" both Navis yelled before they rushed over.

Megaman looked opened his eyes to look around the place surprised.

"This liquid, some kind of wet works," he mumbled to himself before he noticed the viruses, "I'm swimming in a sea of viruses! How can I fight them all? There's just to many of them!"

It was that the first virus attacked, but Megaman was able to dodge, however, soon enough all the viruses where attacking him and he didn't have time to dodge. Above the water Ying and Glyde where watching the whole thing feeling useless as Megaman was attacked.

"Oh no, Megaman," Ying breathed as she covered her mouth.

"Yai are you there?" Glyde asked, "Megaman needs help! Please inform Lan that he needs to download a battle chip to Megaman before it's to late!"

Real World!

The group where running through the streets of Dentech when Yai relayed the message to Lan.

"That's what he said!" Yai told him, "you gotta download a battle chip!"

"How can I do that when we're going chased by a school of crazy robotic fish?" Lan asked as Natsu looked behind them at the shark that was chasing them.

"If we ever get out this I'm never eating fish sticks again."

"Hold on now, I just thought of another fish fact," Masya told them, "when I give the word stop running! Wow!" At this they all stopped running and waited. "Don't move, don't even breath."

They all watched as the shark passed them before it went around the corner.

"It's finally gone," Maylu sighed.

"I'm glade that's over."

"Now I have more of a reason to hate fish."

"Masya, what was that all about anyway?" Lan asked as he looked at the adult, "how come old razor mouth was after us in the first place?"

"Well, you see little kiddies it's fish fact 58," Masya answered, "sharks don't only attack at the smell of blood, but also when they see movements and hear loud noises. We fouled the critter."

"I get it," Maylu said smiling, "the shark didn't attack us because we all stopped moving. Way to call it Masya."

"And here I thought fish facts where stupid," Lan told him.

"Well, it goes to show that you learn something new everyday," Masya stated, "having a PhD in fishology finally paid off." Natsu blinked a few times wondering if you can get a PhD for knowledge on fish. "anything you want to know about out find fish friends just ask."

'Not happening,' Natsu thought with a shudder as Masya laughed loudly.

Just then the shark reappeared making them all to scream before they started to run away.

"Why did you have to talk so loud?" Lan asked Masya.

"Shucks, can I help it if I have a strong speaking voice?" Masya answered in a form of a question.

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

Ying and Glyde stood where they could look into the water while Megaman was getting by the viruses left and right.

"This liquid is slowing down my cyber response system," Megaman mumbled to himself as Ying clasped her hands together, "I got to get to some place dry." The viruses just kept hitting before out of nowhere Megaman started to dodge them before jumping up. "Wind cycle over."

Ying was at his side once he landed to make sure he was alright.

"Megaman are you alright?" Glyde asked as the blue navi tried to catch his breath when all of a sudden the viruses came together into one big one before rising out of the water. "Uh-oh mamma's home."

"The morphed into one big virus," Megaman gasped.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' thought Ying with a sweatdrop.

"I thin we're going to nee stronger battle chips," Megaman went on making the red/white navi roll her eyes without them noticing.

Real World: Alleyway!

Natsu was looking at her PET while she had her back pressed up against the wall behind her. Lan who was standing right next to her was also looking at his PET.

"Oh, no," Lan gasped, "the viruses have morphed." Natsu felt the urge to face palm, but kept herself from moving. "I've got to hurry and download a battle chip to Megaman."

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

Ying looked up when she heard the virus to see it's tentacles going after Megaman before she pushed him out of the way allowing the virus to lift her up into the air. Megaman looked up from the ground where Ying had pushed him to see her trying to the fight the virus' hold on her and felt the feeling of dread and anger.

"YING!" Megaman and Glyde yelled in alarm.

Real World: Alleyway!

"Ying," the young heterogeneous eye girl whispered in worry.

Lan looked at his friend knowing that she was worried for her navi who just saved his own before he closed his eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with this robo reject!" Lan said loudly.

"Don't move Lan or unless you want to see the inside of it's stomach," Dex whispered next to him.

"I have no choice!" Lan told him, "I gotta do something! Megaman needs me to help Ying."

"You go on Lan," they all heard Masya say making them all to look over, "I'll act as a decoy and attract it's attention."

"You well?" Lan asked shocked. "Masya, please don't do it?" Maylu and Natsu asked.

"If you want to help Megaman this is the only way," Masya answered, "he's your isn't he? Along with that only Navi, Ying was it?"

"But, Masya so are you," Lan answered.

"Don't worry," the Fishermen told them before he point to the fish on his apron, "I'm ain't no pink belly flabby fish. You know, why I'm in shape? It's thanks to a calcium rich diet." Natsu moved to speak again, but Masya had already started to run. "Come on you big gluten! Catch me if you can!" Natsu watched as the shark turned around to go after Masya. "After catching fish all these years it's only fire that have a shot at me! And who knows I might get a new fish fact!" They all watched as Masya and the Shark went around the corner. "Yahoo!"

"Masya no!" Lan yelled.

"The Robot Aquarium," Maylu spoked up, "that's where we got to go!" Upon seeing Lan's worried look Maylu decided to continue. "Don't worry Masya, can take care of himself!"

"But, well he make it?" Lana asked.

"I afraid we don't know for sure Lan, but anyways we have to go," Natsu finally spoked up again, "we have to help Megaman, Glyde, and Ying."

The others all nodded before they raced out of the alleyway.

The Robot Aquarium!

"Come on!" Lan yelled as they neared the aquarium, "it's not that much further!"

"Look at all those stairs!" Dex complained as they reached the building.

Natsu let out a gasp as a white squad appeared at the top.

"And that's no escalator," Lan added.

"With that eight legged road block we'll never get inside!" Maylu yelled in distress.

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

"I need your help Lan," Megaman mumbled to himself as both Glyde and him tried to help Ying.

The Robot Aquarium!

"Squid or no squid!" Lan yelled, "Megaman's out of time."

Natsu and Maylu both gasped in horror as Lan ran up the stairs.

"No Lan!" Maylu yelled.

"Your in idiot Lan!" Natsu followed Maylu with a yell of her own.

"You not going to put the scqus on me!" Lan yelled at the squid before going under it.

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

Megaman and Glyde where knocked backwards after their 20th failed attempts to get Ying from the jellyfish virus' grip. Glyde could tell that Megaman was getting angrier by the minute before the blue navi's helmet glowed.

"Old sea food is in for a surprise," Megaman heard Lan's voice say, "I'll down load a battle chip."

"Great Lan," Megaman said with a smile, "I knew you'll make it."

"Cybersword! Battle Chip In! Download Now!" "Time for some slice and dice," Megaman said once his arm turned into a sword before he jumped into the air cutting Ying from. "Now let me cut you some slack!"

Megaman cut down the middle of the virus before he caught Ying who was falling towards the ground. Once they where back on the ground Megaman let Ying go who stood up and moved behind him.

"Excellent job Megaman," Glyde congratulated him.

Ying gasped as she saw the virus heal itself while it's tentacles where growing back.

"Wow, that virus is a fast healer," Megaman breathed.

"It's growing more tentacles," Glyde gasped.

"Oh hell," Ying sighed.

Robot Aquarium's Computer Room!

"Oh man, the Cybersword didn't work," Lan groaned as he closed his eyes before looking back at the PET.

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

Just then the virus glowed before a tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and crashed into Megaman, Glyde, and Ying.

Robot Aquarium's Computer Room!

"No it's a tidal wave virus!" Lan yelled in shock and worry, "Megaman!" The brown haired boy looked at the battle chips in his hand. "We're sunk. The battle chips I have can't stop a tidal wave. What can I do? This is impossible." Just then out of nowhere something flew by him. "Huh?" Lan turned around to look behind him. "Whose there? Weird, nobodies there." Lan to look over to see that it was some kind of fish bone looking thing that had a battle chip hanging from it. "But, they made a special deliver." Lan took the battle chip off the thing before looking at it. "It's an Electrosword battle chip." Lan's face then light up. "Oh, right, that's it! Electricity. Hey, Megaman! I know it's weakness. Electrosword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

Robot Aquarium's Computer System!

Ying and Glyde looked over to see the Cybersword change into a different looking one with what looked electricity running through the blade.

"How's that for a shocker?" Lana asked while the blue navi looked it in awe, "Megaman, it's weakness is electricity. Zap it to 'em."

"Right," Megaman agreed as he held up the sword only for the virus to keep moving out the way every time he points the sword at it. "It's to slippery!"

Only Ying noticed the Navi from before jump out of the water from behind the virus.

"I'll take the air out of him."

To their surprise the virus just said in one place.

"Now Megaman!" Lan yelled, "go for it!"

"ELECTROSWORD!" Megaman yelled before finally deleting the virus.

"Well done, Megaman," Glyde congratulated, "brilliantly executed."

Ying smiled before she went to hug Megaman making the blue navi to blush though there was a small noticeable smile on his face as Ying let him go.

"Your the man, Megaman," Lan told him.

Ying spun around when she heard some one land behind them to see that same Navi from before. Megaman and Glyde both turned around to see what had Ying to turn around.

"I was able to sneak up on you while your back was turned," the Navi told them, "you've got a lot to learn Megaman."

"I don't care who you are," Megaman stated, "I'll take you on!"

Ying let out a sigh before shaking her head.

"Easy, I'm no enemy of yours," the Navi said, "in a strange way we help each other win. I thought could handle them myself, but I guess I bit off more then I can chew, huh? It's a good thing you showed up. Thanks."

"I want to know one thing," Megaman told him, "who are you?"

"You can me Sharkman," the navi answered, "till next time Megaman."

**Sharkman logging out!**

"Sharkman?" Megaman asked, "I thought he was just a legend." "We should be going as well," Ying informed them.

"Yes, I agree," Glyde second, "I must get back to Miss Yai right away."

Megaman nodded before the three of the logged out.

Real Word: Outside the Robot Aquarium!

"You think that'll look good in my room?" Dex asked as Lan walked back to them.

"Oh Lan," Natsu breathed, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," the brown haired boy answered.

"I've got to say that I'm impressed that you figured out how to beat the computer virus all by yourself," Yai told him.

"Yeah, well, it was Masya," Lan stated making them look confused, "that computer virus was a jellyfish, right? Which means it's cyber mass was mostly water so a virus with that much water just hates electricity. See what I mean?" "

Wow, Lan," Yai laughed, "you really were paying attention."

"Yeah," Lan agreed, "who would have guessed that Masya's crazy self improvement training will actually come in handy."

"Lan," they all heard Megaman's voice before Lan pulled his PET, "I there's more to Masya then meets the eye, don't you?"

Lan nodded his head before looking at the others.

"He's secrets to success," the brown haired boy said, "exercise, eat well, and know your fish facts, well...I'm convinced. How about you guys?"

"Oh, I'm all for the whole eating well part," Dex agreed, "you think Masya has anymore of those fish crackers?"

Natsu just rolled her eyes as the others laughed unaware of Lan looking something.


End file.
